dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Lie-in Heart vs Neko-Suke
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Samurai vs ninja! Catfight! Etc! As the battle between rival franchises rages on, two powerful creatures of their breed go sword to claw at the icy wastes of the north hell! Which Lion of the ice will survive?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning LOCATION: InviZimals HQ, 3:15pm. As Keni was looking back at the InviZimals that were forgotten, he got an email from Amano Keita-kun (Nathan Adams in the Engligh Dubbings.)... Keni has never heard of Amano before, but he knew he could be of some help. He opened the email... It was obvious that it's imperative to note that the message was in Japanese, but Keni was fluent in many languages, so it didn't matter anyway. Hey, Keni-san! I have found out about these "InviZimals" thanks to one of my Yokai, Jibunyan. He thought he had fleas, but it was actually a Stingwing according to one of the more intelligent Yokai. She stated the InviZimals are sworn enemies of Yokai thus must be turned back to data. Are they REALLY that bad? Signed, Amano Keita Sakura New City, Japan. Keni now found a darker foe than the ExtractorBots. He checked to see if his allies were somewhere in Japan. The result was much more shocking; the 3 were on top of the surface of Lake Balkai in Siberia, initially on a quest to find an ancient InviZimal, only to fight some deceased girl's Yokai. There was no reception ANYWHERE. Keni could only pray that his team would survive... Location: Eastern Lake Balkai, 10 minutes later. Hiro, Lima, and Sam were stuck on open, frozen water. Hiro tried to contact Keni, but as with the latter, all three couldn't get any reception. Only Hiro kept trying. Lima got annoyed, and Sam simply shook his head... Lima: Ugh... For someone who is a Leader, you sure know how to persist at trying to contact HQ. Give it up, already! Sam: Y'know, mate? Lima's right, Hiro. We're accomplishing nothing just standing here. The three of us need to get a move on... Hiro: (Sigh...). Okay, you win, guys. We have to find that rare InviZimal anyway. Let's go. As the three headed North West, the three saw a multi-tailed, icy blue haired creature with a very long Nodachi in his sheath... Sam: Whoa dude... Lima: Is that who we were assigned to hunt? Hiro: There's no mistaking it! It's the rare InviZimal! Lima was the first to investigate. The "thing" didn't move a muscle, and Lima didn't switch bodies with him, even as she touched his tail flames... Lima: Wait a minute... There are no side effects. Is this what Keni wanted us to look for? Sam: I... Think so... Hiro: Well there's only one way to find out! Sam: You're going to become Tigershark, aren't you?! Hiro: Not this time, guys. I rather become someone that can fit the environment this time... Lima: Well, what are you going to do as a flipping Hilltopper?! Hiro: Nope. I'm becoming... Hiro then selected from his database, and chose Neko-Suke. He then transformed into him. Neko-Suke: Neko-Suke! Lima & Sam: Really. The "InviZimal" then reacted, as he pulled out his Nodachi, about to slash Neko-Suke, only for him to catch the blade with his claws. "It", was impressed at the counter, as he slid the blade out of the claws, willingly accepting Neko-Suke's challenge. Lima: Well... This is the moment of truth... Sam: You said it... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Both Cats clashed like heck, but Neko-Suke counterattacked like a beast, slashing Lie-in Heart to bits... But Lie-in Heart went & deflected Neko-Suke's Giant Ice Shuriken each time, eventually shattering it. Immediately after, Lima and Sam had some thoughts... Sam: Oi, Lima? Lima: What is it? Sam: Is that even an InviZimal? I doubt it is... Lima: Why you ask? Sam: I'm checking all the databanks of InviZimals we discovered in the past, & I'm finding nothing about this guy. No Blue Haired Lions, just nothing. Lima: But Keni sent us here to catch this thing. If it's not an InviZimal, what is it? Sam: It's not Poké, or Digi either- Lima: We're not supposed to find that out! Sam: Which means the only answer left... Lima: Go on, Sam. Sam: is that it's a stray Yokai... Lima: We got to contact Keni IMMEDIATELY! Sam: We already tried, and it didn't work because there is- Sam's transmission all of a sudden got one bar now. Sam: That's odd. We finally got a bar. I'll contact Keni. You and I should get out of the way! Lima: Right! Neko-Suke's claws were doing nothing at Lie-in Heart's defenses. The latter then slashed at Neko-Suke, Ukyo Tachibana style, going at blazing fast speeds as he then resheathed his Nodachi... As Sam was describing the dire situation, Neko-Suke was crippled. He tried to get up as fast as he could, and as Lie-in Heart was about to deal the final blow, Neko-Suke jabbed his claws into the ice, cracking it hard. As the cracks surround Lie-in Heart, as he jumped, Neko-Suke threw his ice Shuriken, impaled Lie-in Heart, and he sunk along with the glacier... The battle could've ended there, but the cracks got huger, and the InviZimals team tried to evacuate with Neko-Suke on the helm, only to sink as well... As Balkai is one of the largest lakes, obviously Team InviZimal could never escape in time. Back at HQ, Keni's contact with Hiro, Lima, and Sam were permanently cut. He ultimately regretted his research of InviZimals over the years... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: OH WELL... THEY'RE INFERIOR TO POKEMON AND DIGIMON ANYWAY. This DBx... Is a DRAW... Lie-in Heart is from YO-KAI WATCH, owned by LEVEL-5. Neko-Suke is from InviZimals, owned by SONY. Next Time The sister of a MONSTER... The student destined to be a hero... THE BATTLE OF HOLY MAGES ARRIVES SOON! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts